


Coffee Nirvana

by bogwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogwitch/pseuds/bogwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max & Buffy and the perfect cup of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Nirvana

It's like a little piece of heaven in a cup.

Max doesn't know where the older woman got the coffee, it's like proper pre-Pulse coffee shop stuff and it's divine; must be expensive too, but never mind that, she could drink this cup forever and never be unhappy. "Mmm. Where did you get this?"

"I still know some people." Buffy shrugs; closed, noncommittal, certainly not prepared to give her secrets away to just anybody, least of all some transgenic off the street who is already asking for a bit too much. Weapons are one thing, quality coffee is quite another.

So Max doesn't press. Sources of such necessities are closely guarded these days and no one gives up their network without a fight. She already knows that Buffy, despite her age, is a slayer, the oldest ever, and is more than capable of holding her own against a transgenic half her age, so there's no point in trying to literally twist her arm. Besides, Buffy's contacts are the very definition of shady, they're dark, supernatural and occult, and Max is not going to get involved with that otherworldly shit, even for the best coffee she has ever tasted.

She sucks up her disappointment and takes another sip of the fantastic cup. The deliciously bitter tang of the smooth Colombian roast bursts on her tongue and she's just _gone_. There's no going back to the toxic stuff now. People survive on that sludge, but now she's tasted coffee nirvana she might have to find something else to drink.

Buffy kindly offers Max a refill. Max eagerly holds out her cup for more and watches impatiently as the liquid fills the cup to the brim. At least the old slayer is generous with the joe, even if she won't spill the beans about where it's from.

She drains the second cup all too quickly and it's time to discuss business, but as she starts to ask about the special equipment she's looking for, half her mind is already planning how she can dupe Alec into giving the arm twisting a try.

If he comes through with coffee as good as this though, she'd be forever in his debt. And if he's really lucky, she'll even let him have some.


End file.
